When plural display surfaces are not continuous in a multi-display system, it is difficult to perform a drag operation across the display surfaces.
In addition, the plural display surfaces in the multi-display system are not necessarily arranged on the same plane. A document discloses an example in which display surfaces are arranged on a front and side walls. As described here, it is more difficult to perform a drag operation across the display surfaces orthogonal to each other.
It is complicated to operate images displayed on the plural display surfaces on respective display surfaces.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 9-282125
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-72323
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-107681